September 1st
by a-trip-to-honeydukes
Summary: This is a story about the Scamander twins first trip to Hogwarts.


A/N This is an entry for TheHogwartsActress' Next Generation Goes to Hogwarts Competition. I will also be writing Molly and Victoire for those of you who care. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine for I do not own Harry Potter

**September 1st 2012**

"Ginny, are you sure you don't mind missing the reunion?" a blonde women sitting up in a hospital bed asks another women, a red head, sitting on the chair next to her.

"Yes, for the last time Luna, I want to be here for you. Besides, do I really want to see that lot again?" replies the red head.

"What do you mean? They were your friends weren't they?" questions the blonde, blue eyes wide and confused.

"Romilda Vane and her cronies? You must be joking." sniffs the red head.

"Well maybe not them, but they didn't make up our whole year did they?" asks the blonde.

"Well I did get on with the guys. And the Hufflepuffs were nice. And the rest of the Ravenclaws weren't too bad." She says, realisation in her eyes.

The blonde makes a face.

"Oh sorry Luna, I forgot how awful they were to you."

"It's fine." says the blonde, Luna. "It's all in the past now. Can you believe it – 20 years since we first boarded the Hogwarts express?"

"Not at all." replies Ginny.

"Ginny," Luna asks, almost hesitantly.

"Yes," replies Ginny.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell." Answers Ginny with a mischievous grin, "but its completely worth it."

Then Luna lets out a high pitched, wall trembling, terrible scream.

"It better be," she says.

"I got the coffees," a man tells the women pushing the door to the room open.

"Rolf!" Luna screams, "What took you so long?"

"Oh sorry," says the man sheepishly, "I thought I saw a crumple-horned snorkack"

"Yeah right," says the blonde, "They're native to Sweden."

Suddenly the door flies open and another man rushes inside, panting.

"Hey Luna, I came as soon as I could," says the man.

"Neville!" Luna squeals.

Three hours later, Luna holds her sons for the first time. Lorcan Xenophilius and Lysander Rolph Scamander. Identical and perfect.

**September 1st 2023**

"I think we're a bit late," says Luna, older looking, but the same blonde hair, although greying a little, and the same confused, yet wise eyes.

"You think?" a boy, perhaps her son, asks sarcastically.

"Don't be rude;" says Rolf, also older," We left with plenty of time. It isn't your mother's fault that hippogriffs are a little… unpredictable,"

The boy rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything,

Another boy, identical to the first, although perhaps a centimetre and a half shorter asks his parents a question, "are there hippogriffs at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," his mother replies with a smile, "Lots in the forest and they pull the carriages up to the school."

"Really?" the boy replies, an excited grin on his face, "So we'll see them today?"

"No," answers Luna sadly, "First years take the boats."

"oh," his shoulders slump.

"Ooh," says the first boy, the taller one, "We're here,"

The family have arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Who wants to go first?" Luna asks.

"I will," says Rolf. "I've always wanted to try this," he continues before running into the barrier and disappearing.

"You go next," Luna tells her boys, "Together."

They link arms awkwardly and break into a run before melting into the barrier.

Luna walks more slowly, smiling at the bricks whispering a quiet 'hello again' and then disappearing too.

On the other side platform 9 3/4 is frantic; Owls screech, children run, parents fret. Luna joins her husband and sons who are both staring around in awe.

"Amazing isn't it," she says.

They nod in agreement.

"Well this is it." says Rolf, "We'll see you at Christmas." He leans over to give his sons a hug.

"Have fun, make friends, good luck, I love you and… happy birthday."

"Thanks Mum," the boys smile.

"What she said," Rolf tells them.

"Yeah bye and everything. But we've got to go." says the taller boy.

His parents laugh and he hugs both of them once more before turning and leaving.

The other boy starts following his brother, but then turns to his parents and gives them a small smile, his blue eyes wide.

"Goodbye Lorcan," his mother whispers.

The two boys sit alone in an empty compartment. Their small frames making it seem bigger than it actually is. They talk of the adventures they are going to have and the friends they are going to make, but neither makes a move to another compartment to find another first year. It is as if they know that this is the last time they are 'Lorcan and Lysander.'

They're right of course, only hours later intelligent, logical thinking Lysander is placed into Ravenclaw and kind, creative Lorcan into Hufflepuff. It's the first step towards them being Lorcan and Lysander and although both want to be their own person they also need this last journey to be just half of one.

**June 28th 2030**

A group of friends sit together in a full compartment. Almost adults, they fill the space. Lorcan and Lysander are among them, riding home from their last year of Hogwarts. They are friends, but neither one mirrors the other and sometimes… you can even forget that they're twins.


End file.
